Melody's Song Exclusive!
by TheFoxThatTrots
Summary: They are back, and with some humor on the side! We are taking you back to Melody's Song and showing you that no one is perfect. We have bloopers and jokes with behind the scenes of the characters you all love and hate. Well come on, this ride is going back to its start of my story.
1. Chapter 1

**OK! So you guys are most likely wondering "Wait, didn't she finish?" Well yes I did, but I wanted to go back to my first REAL fanfic that wasn't trashed. So I'm going to do random stuff with the story and yeah! First up is…BLOOPERS! **

**For this, basically Maxy and me-**

**Maxy: WAZ UP BRO! (Me: No really, she said that to a hobo, NO LIE!)**

**Me: Are the directors and yeah, ACTION!**

**Take One: First Scene, Alarm clock, 3****rd**** person**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Ugh, it's 8:00 already! 5 more minutes!" Max said on cue.

_SLAM! _Max swatted the air. _SLAM! _And she missed again, and again, and again.

"What the hell?" Max whispered screamed. _SLAM! _"MOTHER *BEEP BEEP BEEP* SON OF A *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE P*" Max hit the nightstand and cut herself.

"MAX! THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!" Maxy scolded.

"I DON'T GIVE A *BEEP*"

"MAX! DON'T HURT HER!" Gazzy interfered.

"Aww Gazzy that's cute, but you're supposed to be with Nudge**." **Sierra corrected. "And the lesson today for Max is…"Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe."-Albert Einstein."

**5 SECONDS LATER…**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sierra screamed. "DON'T DO IT!" Max pushed the play button.

"_And I was like BABY BABY BABY OH!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO! MY ENEMY! I'm melting!" Everyone was dead on the floor, but Max.

"Chaos, panic, disorder - my work here is done." Max said. **(Got it from sarcastic_ )**

Maxy got back up. "CUT!"

**Yeah, the reason I wanted to make these is to make you smile when it's hard, you know those days! Come on, give me some jokes people, and together…we'll have a smile on the world's face, one reader at a time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. Instead of Maxy being here, Mystro will fill in for her.**

**Mystro: Hey**

**Me: And now we're doing a little Q and A with a few characters.**

**Mystro: She owns nothing and no one because if she owned me, that would be just wrong.**

**List of Characters:**

**Melody**

**Harmony**

**Crimson**

**Flame **

**Star**

**Jade**

**Aleta**

**Yugo**

**Fox's p.o.v a.k.a me**

"Everyone comfy?" I asked them while grabbing a bowl of chips.

"Wait, do you have Malta?" Yugo asked me. **(AN: Malta is like root beer for Spanish people (I'm Puerto Rican so I know some of these things). Malta is also non-alcoholic.)**

"Of course I do." I passed out Malta for all of them.

"MALTA!" They cheered. I got one for myself and Mystro. Even though he isn't Spanish, he likes it. It taste really good, try it one day.

"Ok, pick a whiteboard and a marker. Me and Mystro will ask you guys question. You guys have to write the name of the person that fits with the question."

"That was a horrible description of the game." Mystro complained.

"Can you do any better?"

"No ma'am." He muttered.

"Ok first question-."

"THE EXCITEMENT IS TOO MUCH!" Aleta screamed.

"Excuse her, the ADHD is kicking in." Jade explained.

"Ok? The first question," I took a breath, just in case a screaming bird kid goes nuts. "Who's the biggest diva?"

"What?" Melody muttered. Crimson started cracking up.

"Yugo put this down." Crimson showed Yugo, who in return doubled over and passed it on to Aleta.

"Ok now show!"

Score: Melody 2/8 Jade 1/8 Chuck Norris 5/8. I doubled over onto Mystro's lap as he quietly chuckled.

"Who put Chuck Norris?" Mystro asked. Yugo, Crimson, Aleta, Flame, and Star laughed even louder. "And get off my lap." He kindly growled.

"No, I'm too lazy too." He shoved me off and sat me back in my orange chair. "Never mind."

"Question two, who takes the longest to get ready?"

"Oh this is easy!" Exclaimed Aleta.

"3, 2,-."

"Wait. Hold on!" Harmony shushed everyone, for about five seconds.

"3, 2, 1, show!"

Score: Melody: 7/8 Flame 1/8.

"What? Flame? Really Melody?"

"No no no no, I have a story to this one. When we were in Puerto Rico, Flame took 20 minutes to find his clothes only to burn them to the ground! Finally 15 minutes later he found another pair of semi clean clothes."

"That can't be possible." Jade said.

"You sit on a throne of lies!" I pointed to Melody.

"Anyway, question three is a choice between two. Who is the Mary Sue, Angel or Melody?"

"Hmm…" Melody said.

"Ha! The sound coming for that side." Star stated.

"3, 2, 1, now show your boards."

Score: Melody 7.5/8, Angel .5/8

"Ha! Look what Mels put. Angel, but probably me!" Yugo joked.

Ok, last one." A series of aweing filled the room. "Who is the best person in the world?" Quick scribbling went across the boards.

"You'll love this one umm…what should we call you?"

"Here is the time; you can finally switch your name." Mystro pointed out. I got the perfect one. I whispered it to Mystro, which in return gave a better one.

"I shall be called Foxana!"

"Wow, so creative aren't we?" Mystro said to me.

"Yep, ok in 3, 2, 1, now show them boards!"

Score: Jesus 8/8

"Aww, thanks guys."

"Well we are done so LEAVE!" Mystro commanded. "Come on."

"Really?"

"What? MARY SUE WANTS TO KNOW!" Melody screamed.

"WEE!" I was piggy back riding. Don't give me that look! It's really fun. They took forever to move, I guess maybe they had one to many Maltas. "Hey! To the slow people in front of me, MUFASA!"

**And we are done. I kind of like this one a lot. Well, R and R…oh and have a Percy Jackson New Year!**

**~Foxana**


End file.
